


The night of love

by Professorpotatogaara



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Love, Girls can love too, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Sleepovers, The other two ships are there but they aren’t very prominent, They all sing duets, They sing a group number, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorpotatogaara/pseuds/Professorpotatogaara
Summary: Friends know just how to embarrass each other to no end.The night before their big day together at the karaoke place. A sleepover full of spicy information and confessions Goes from 0 to 100 real quickly.Who will end up together? What songs will they sing?





	The night of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers,  
> I hope you like this little story I came up with after seeing the karaoke place on central street

On a Friday night both Morgana and Akira sat in the attic of cafe LeBlanc. “Go to bed,” Morgana demanded. “Why do I have to?,” Akira complained. “You have school tomorrow!,” he said. Akira reluctantly lay down on his bed and quickly slept for the night.

The very next morning Akira got ready for school. Sojiro greeted him with some curry for breakfast as he walked downstairs. “This curry is to die for!,” he told Sojiro. “Thanks, now hurry it up and wash the dish before you leave,” Sojiro told him. Once he finished eating and washing his plate at the sink by the tv, he left the small cafe. After that he started his journey towards Shujin Academy like he did every morning except Sundays. On the train ride, he was sitting reading a book about pirates finding them very interesting. ‘When is he going to realized he’s got a crush on that idiot?’, Morgana thought. Getting off the train, he headed towards school as he meet up with Ryuji and Ann along the way. Catching up to Makoto and Haru as they entered the school. They started talking about the plans they had planned for tomorrow at the karaoke bar in Shibuya. They were all excited as they all pitched in to have a karaoke room all to themselves until they decide to leave.

They began their school day as any random kids trying not to stand out from the crowd. They texted throughout the day on details where they were going to meet for the sleepover at LeBlanc that same night. Finding it easier to head to the karaoke place together than separately. After school Akira and Ryuji went to Ryuji’s apartment for his sleepover supplies since they were going to hang out before meeting with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “Hey man, what should we do before we meet up with the others?,” Ryuji asked. Akira put down Morgana on the couch and he jumped out to stretch and roam around the place. “We should read some new manga.” They both entered Ryuji’s bedroom and sat next to each other on the floor with some manga. “Hey can you read yours out loud like you did last week?,” Akira asked. “Sure man anything for you,” Ryuji said. His voice was music to Akira’s ears, he could listen to him talk all day and night if he could. Morgana looked at them by the door and smiled like a cat. They read to each other for another hour until they got up to leave the apartment. Catching a train with a lot of people jammed in it made Ryuji have to be chest to chest with Akira. Morgana complained the whole way to Shibuya being elbowed by unknowing passengers. All three of them headed towards the underground passageway for their meeting. “Hey guys!,” Ryuji exclaimed. “Hey, the only one left is Yusuke since Futaba is waiting for us at the cafe,” Ann said. “I’m not late am I?,” Yusuke said coming up to to them. “Not at all, just been here waiting for you, so shall we go?,” Makoto said. They headed toward Yongen-Jaya once they all got on the train luckily this train was less crowded than the last one.

They made it to the cafe with relatively ease and spotted Futaba hanging outside waiting for them with her sleepover supplies. “Hey Futaba-chan,” Haru said. She glanced up and got up from the floor and said hey to everyone. They entered the cozy cafe with Sojiro behind the counter. “So you are having friends over, just don’t make a mess and take care of Futaba for me.” He locked up after that leaving to go buy some cigarettes before heading home. They all went upstairs after talking for a bit drinking coffee and soda in the case of Ryuji who hates coffee. They set up their sleeping bags around the floor in the attic. “Hey guys, do you want to play truth or dare?,” Ann said. “Sure lady Ann,” Morgana said. Akira nodded and Ryuji said yeah with the rest of them Agreeing. They sat in a circle in the following order; Ann sat next to Morgana after demanding a spot even though he was going to get one anyway, Yusuke sat on the other side of Morgana, Haru sat next to Yusuke, Futaba sat next to Haru, Makoto sat next to Futaba, Akira sat next to Makoto, and finally Ryuji went between Akira and Ann to complete the circle. “So how are we going to do this and who goes first?,” Ann asked. “Hey why don’t we use a bottle and the next person to go is the person the bottle landed on starting with me,” Ryuji said.

Getting an empty bottle from his backpack Ryuji returned and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed towards Morgana who looked quite mad. “Truth or dare Mona,” Ryuji said. Morgana picked truth and was given the question what is his favorite kind of sushi. “Well depends on who’s buying,” Morgana said which granted him a few eye rolls. He spun the bottle which landed on Akira. “Truth or dare Joker?,” Morgana asked. He picked dare and Morgana smirked. “Don’t make me regret picking dare,” Akira said. “Oh nothing to worry about, we start small then they become harder and harder the next time, our first dare of the night will be to bring me some water,” He told Akira. He spun the bottle and went to get water for Morgana. The bottle landed on Yusuke and shortly after Akira came back with a bowl with water. He set down the water and asked truth or dare to Yusuke. Yusuke picked truth and Akira asked him if he was gay or European. “I’m neither of those, I don’t believe I’m especially attracted to a girl and even more so a boy,” Yusuke said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ann. “Truth or dare Takamaki-san,” Yusuke said. Ann bravely picked dare and Yusuke told her to dance the chicken dance. Ann reluctantly got up and dance in the middle. She spun the bottle next and the bottle landed on Haru. “Truth or dare Haru-Chan,” Ann asked. Haru picked dare and Ann told her to write something on a paper and stick it in the bathroom where no one can see it. She wrote “hi fellow bathroom people” and went to stick it somewhere in the bathroom. Once she came back she spun the bottle which landed on Makoto. “Truth or dare Mako-Chan,” Haru asked. Makoto picked dare and Haru told her to dance like an Egyptian in the middle and Futaba laughed. She spun the bottle which landed on Futaba. “Truth or dare Futaba-Chan,” Makoto asked. Futaba picked truth and Makoto asked what would you do if your mother was alive for just one day now. “I would tell her, how much I love her and spend the day with her until she has to go,” Futaba said. She spun the bottle which landed on Ryuji’s spot. “Truth or dare idiot,” Futaba asked. Ryuji groaned but picked dare which Futaba told him to say he is a pretty, pretty princess.

They all laughed and Ryuji spun the bottle to start the next round which landed on Futaba. “Truth or dare Futaba,” Ryuji asked. Futaba picked dare and he told her to punch Yusuke and she happily did. “Stupid Inari,” Futaba said. Futaba spun the bottle who landed on Yusuke. “Truth or dare Inari,” Futaba asked. Yusuke picked dare and Futaba told him to kiss Haru on the mouth. Haru blushed at the dare and told Yusuke that it was okay. Yusuke did what he was told and as a gentlemen kissed Haru gracefully. Yusuke sat back down and spun the bottle which landed on Makoto. “Truth or dare Makoto,” Yusuke said. Makoto picked dare and Yusuke told her to say a romantic poem to Ann. Makoto looked at Yusuke with a surprise expression but went to looked at Ann with a little blush dusting her cheeks. “Nothing in the world is single, all things by a law divine, in one spirit meet and mingle. Why not I with thine?,” Makoto said. Ann smiled from hearing the poem while Makoto spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Morgana which once again wasn’t too happy about it. “Truth or dare Mona,” Makoto said. Morgana picked dare which Makoto told him to dance for them. Morgana got up and went to the center and started to boogie. Everyone laughed including Morgana overall having a good time. He spun the bottle which landed on Haru. Haru picked dare and he told her to sit on Yusuke lap for the remainder of the game. Haru blushed bright red after hearing her dare but spun the bottle before getting comfortable on Yusuke’s lap. The bottle landed on a Ann which she just picked truth because she didn’t want a dare. Haru told Ann who does she have a crush on. Ann blushed and started panicking a bit before Ryuji told her that its alright, out with it, we won’t judge. Ann looked around and her beautiful blue eyes landed on the lucky girl herself Makoto who was looking at her questionably.

“Since we meet you trying to spy on us being the phantom thieves and stopping Kaneshiro we have had some crazy times and I love every second of it, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world so here i go; Makoto I have a crush on you,” Ann said. Everyone looked at Makoto as she was going up to Ann to hug her and whispered some thing in her ear. Ann spun the bottle after the whole confession happily turn out right with a date next Saturday. The bottle ultimately picked Ryuji as the next person to go. “Truth or dare Ryuji,” Ann said. Ryuji picked dare and immediately regretted the choice from seeing Ann’s smirked. “Ryuji your dare will be to give a lap dance to your crush and once you do that sit on their lap,”She told him. Ryuji blushed bright red before he got up and said sorry. He got in front of Akira and started dancing what he thought was sexy but it was just him moving his butt in Akira’s face. Feeling embarrassed Ryuji hood his face in Akira’s neck. The only one left to go was Akira who picked dare. “Give me a kiss leader,” Ryuji said. “You only had to ask,”Akira said before giving him a kiss with the rest giving “awwww” in the background. “Its late guys, let’s call it a night,” Ann said. Everyone except Ryuji and Akira went to their sleeping bags with Morgana already sleeping on the couch. “Hey Ryuji, why don’t you have a sleeping bag?,” Ann said while Futaba snickered from her spot. “Oh I sleep on the bed with Akira, is that bad?,” Ryuji said with a blush. “That is so gay!,” Ann said. Both boys went over to the bed and lay down after being called out for sharing a bed. They all fell asleep dreaming of different things.

________________________________

The next morning they all headed towards Shibuya to the karaoke place on central street. Once they got there Akira asked where their room they reserved was. They all entered the room wondering who was going first. “You all are cowards, Morgana we are going first,” Futaba said. “Are you sure Futaba?,” Morgana asked. “Yes I am sure come on,” she said. They choose the song “I’ll be there for you” by The Rembrandts. [(Link)](https://youtu.be/K2fZb9tDXKE)

________________________________

(Musical instruments play)

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

but.  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...  


I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
or even your year...  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

________________________________

After finishing the song they saw a bunch of People by the door looking in. They were all looking at Morgana only hearing meows instead of the words. “Adoring fans adore me,” Morgana said. “Dude they are only here because you sound like a cat,” Ryuji said. “Can it Ryuji,” he said. The rest of the phantom thieves looked at the unwanted guest asking them to leave which they did. “So now who will go next?,” Futaba said. “Me and Yusuke will go next,” Haru said. They picked the song “Tonight I celebrate my love” by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack.[(Link)](https://youtu.be/2GOLnWz_Osc)

________________________________

(piano starts playing)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do

Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us

When I make love to you

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too

Tonight, our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky filled up with diamonds

When I make love to you tonight  


Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through

Tonight there'll be no distance between us

What I want most to do is to get close to you 

Tonight

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new

Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers

When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through

Tonight there'll be no distance between us

What I want most to do is to get close to you 

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
Tonight

________________________________

Everyone was in tears from hearing them sing that beautiful song. “Such a beautiful song you two sang,” Ann said in tears. “Thank you Ann-Chan,” Haru said. “It was truly a magnificent piece, brings out the truth of love,” Yusuke said. “Who is going next?,” Ryuji said. “Oh, me and Makoto are going next,” Ann said as she wiped any remaining tears she had left. They picked the song “Mesmerizing” by Clark Wolf.[(Link)](https://youtu.be/Ni6CmMMfbIU)

________________________________

(piano starts playing)

Understanding  
Talking Sharing  
Perfume luring  
Passion daring

Sensitively  
Waiting, learning  
Siren glances  
Longing, yearning

Soft skin silk hair  
Touching, feeling  
Giving, taking  
Senses reeling  
Curving necklines  
Slow long kisses  
Whispered questions  
Many yesses 

Melting in you  
Freed desires  
Sensuously  
Fanning fires

Mesmerizing  
Long limbs graceful  
Auras mingle  
Peaceful, grateful

Admiration  
Deeply moving  
Tears, emotions  
Caring, loving you...

________________________________

The rest of the Phantom Thieves clapped after hearing the two maidens sing. “That song is so intense but it truly gives a beautiful message,” Yusuke said. “I agree with Kitagawa-kun,” Haru said. “I could see the sexual tension between you as clear as day,” Ryuji said. Akira nudged his shoulder which made him turned to him which made him barely miss Ann’s slap on the head. “Thanks man!,” he said. “Akira why did you save him?,” she said. “What I had to, he is my damsel in distress,” he said. They all laughed for a few minutes before Akira said that him and Ryuji were next. They picked the song “Can you feel the love tonight” from The Lion King.[(Link)](https://youtu.be/25QyCxVkXwQ)

________________________________

(music starts playing)

I can see what's happening(Akira)  
What?(Ryuji)  
And they don't have a clue(Akira)  
Who?(Ryuji)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line(Akira)  
Our trio's down to two.(Akira)  
Oh.(Ryuji)

The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past, impossible  
He’d turn away from me

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do

It's enough for this restless wanderer

Just to be with you

________________________________

There was a small crowd by the door wanting to burst in while the rest of them were clapping. “I love that song and the movie,” Ann said. “Disney movies are just so well done,”Makoto said. They shoo everyone else away from the door since they were getting pretty annoying with their screaming. “Hey why don’t we sing a song together as a group?,” Akira said. “Sure man,” Ryuji said. “That will totally bring out the art of music,” Yusuke said. “That would be lovely,” Haru said. “Bring It on,” Futaba said. “If you want to,” Morgana said. “I have just the song then,” Ann said. They all picked “There right there(gay or European)” from legally blonde the musical.[(Link)](https://youtu.be/9pCybcpkm5c)

________________________________

(The music starts playing)

There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, that tinted skin  
Look at the killer shape he's in  
Look at that slightly stubly chin  
Oh Please he's gay, totally gay

I'm not about to celebrate  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.  
This guy's not gay, I say not gay

That is the elephant in the room  
Well, is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically matically fay?

But look at his quoft and crispy locks

Look at his silk translucent socks

There's the eternal paradox  
Look what we're seeing

What are we seeing?

Is he gay?

Of course he's gay

Or European?

ohhhhhh  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Is he gay or European? 

Well, hey don't look at me

You see they bring their boys up different  
in those charming foreign ports  
They play peculiar sports

In shiny shirts and tiny shorts  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks

Oh please

Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray

Depending on the time of day  
The French go either way

Is he gay or European? or-

There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk  
Seen it on every guy at work  
That is a metro-hetro jerk  
That guy's not gay, I say no way

That is the elephant in the room  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume

Is automatically, radically

Ironically, cronically

Scurtinly, curtainly

Genetically, netically

Gay!  
Officially Gay!  
Officially Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay!  
Dammit  
Gay or European?

So stylish and relaxed

Is he gay or European?

I think his chest is waxed

But they bring their boys up different there  
It's culturally diverse  
It's not a fashion curse

If he wears a kilt or bears a purse  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code

Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed

Huh  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray

But if he turns out straight  
I'm free at 8 on Saturday

Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy  
I have an idea I'd like to try

The floor is yours

So Mr. Kurusu  
This alleged affair with Ms. Kawakami  
has been going on for...?

Two years

And your first name again is...?

Akira

And your boyfriend's name is...?

Ryuji  
  
I'm sorry! I misunderstand  
You say boyfriend  
I thought you say best friend  
Ryuji is my best friend

You bastard! You lying bastard!  
That's it  
I no cover for you, no more!  
  
Peoples  
I have a big announcement  
This man is gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case  
  
No matter what he say  
I sware he never ever ever swing the other way  
You are so gay  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy in cabaret

I'm straight!

You were not yesterday  
  
So if I may, I'm proud to say  
He's gay!

And European!

He's gay!

And European!

He's gay!

And European and Gay!

Fine okay I'm gay!

Hooray!

Fine. Okay. We're gay!

________________________________

They all laughed as the song was finished. “Hey we are gay for each other,” Akira said. “Only you babe, only you,” Ryuji said. “Awww,” the rest of them said. “Oh it’s getting late, better leave now so we can catch the train,” Ann said. “Yeah, better check on my mom,” Ryuji said. “Well since I don’t have anywhere to be, I’ll go with Haru,” Yusuke said. “Fine by me Kitagawa-Kun,” Haru said. Morgana jumped into Akira’s bag before they exited the building. They went towards the train station passing station square. They went into different trains, Futaba with Akira and Morgana, Yusuke with Haru, and Ann and Ryuji by themselves on their way home. Akira and Futaba got to the cafe and were greeted by Sojiro. “Did you have fun?,he said. “Yes, now me hunger,” Futaba said. “Then sit down both of you, I’ll give you some curry,” Sojiro said. Once they ate and Akira washed the dishes, Sojiro locked up and headed home with Futaba by his side. Morgana and Akira went upstairs to the attic. “Go to bed, you have school tomorrow,” Morgana said. “Yeah, yeah just let me text Ryuji good night,” Akira said. “Okay,” he said.

 **Akira** : Good night, see you at school <3

Good night babe, see you at school tomorrow <3 

After receiving a reply to his text, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
